


Amethyst X Peridot

by sapphireish



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst x Peridot, F/F, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireish/pseuds/sapphireish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth has been, well weird for Peridot. She didn't understand this world and the Crystal Gems. Especially the fusion. But lately she has been feeling weird mixed up emotions over her favorite Purple Gem, Amethyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and someone decided to help me in it, so I'll be ready to revive lots of criticism, I'm ready for ya!

"Log Date , 7 17 2." Peridot spoke behind the barn as everyone else was busy doing something else.

"This planet is weird and annoying, these Crystal Clods don't know how to follow the rules! The Pearl doesn't follow orders and instead gives orders, and the fusion? She shouldn't even be fused for no reason! Meanwhile Ameth-"

She stopped, realizing no one else would hear her recordings.

"I don't know what this is, but everytime I get near her I feel warm and I want to hold her hand" 

She paused again

"And I keep having re accuring thoughts about her that I somehow don't want to stop having..."

"Umm, Peridot?" Said a familiar voice.

Peridot, having been surprised, turned around in a flash.

"GAAAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" 

It was Amethyst, who over heard

"Ummm, Pearl told me to go find you so I came here to check..." She told her a bit surprised and nervous at the same time.

"So P-Dot, what was that about me?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"NOTHING, YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING, NOW GO TELL PEARL IM BUSY" She yelled.

Amethyst walked off towards Pearl as Peridot was still looking at her.

Amethyst walked off snickering at Peridot.

"Hey P, Peri is busy, and also most likely wants to touch my butt!" 

"Whaaaaat?" 

"Yeah! She was saying something about how I make her feel "Warm" and stuff like that into her recording thingy!" 

"REALLY?!?!" Asked Steven with stars in his eyes. 

"Yup!" Amethyst replied with a huge grin.

"OOOH, LET ME GO TALK TO PERIDOT!!!" 

Peridot was already so close to smashing her own gem. Why did she have to say that? She asked herself in her head. She was about to just run away for ever and ever so she wouldn't have to talk to Amethyst ever again.

  



	2. Peri The Queer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is a single pringle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 people motivated me!!

"Hey Peri! Why do you look angry, sad, and happy at the same time?"

"Why are you here" Muttered Peridot.

"Oh, Amethyst told me that you were, ahh, how do I put this...hmm..." Steven thought in his head of how to put it together.

"Oh! Right, she said you have a crush on her!" He said happily.

"A CRUSH? That would violate our peace treaty! And how would I be able to crush her anyways?!?!" 

"No silly! It means you LIKE her!" Steven said with even more stars in his eyes.

"Like? Well of course I would like her because then why would I even talk to her?"

"I mean you like like her, romanticly!"

Peridot blushed a forest green as he said that.

"Well... that might be true..."

"Might? I'm pretty sure you do have a crush on her!"

"Oh shut up you clod!" Peridot barked.

"So, why do you like Amethyst?"

"You don't need to know that!" 

 "Fine, do you want to hmm, KISS HER?!?!" Steven asked jokingly 

"Kiss? Isn't it that thing Percy and Paulette did on Camp Pining Hearts?"

"Umm, well..."

"What's the purpose of it?"

Steven blushed, not knowing how to answer that.

"Ummm, well, I don't really know, but maybe you can asked Garnet..." He had a huge blush on his face as he wandered back to where Pearl was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot asked Garnet what the purpose of a kiss is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a special someone who helped plan this chapter! (You know who you are)

The next morning Peridot went out to go look for the fusion, as she had a very important question for her. But after searching for about half an hour, she asked Steven where she was.

  
"Hello Steven."

  
"Good Morning Peridot! Want some waffles?"

  
"Waffles? What is this "Waffles" you speak of?"

  
"Yeah! It's really good when you eat it!"

  
"I'll pass."

  
"Awww, okay..."

"Also, have you seen Garnet?"

  
"I saw her outside earlier."

  
"Thank your for cooperating with me."

  
"You're welcome!"

  
Peridot went outside again, pretty sure she wasn't outside she thought to herself, but almost like magic, she was right outside where she already checked.

  
"Howdy" Garnet greets her.

"Hey, I have come to ask you something that Steven says only you know about."

  
"What is it?"

  
"I would, umm, well, want to find out the purpose, of , uhh, a kiss..."

  
Garnet looks at her with her stare. Peridot blushes and looks at the ground. 

  
"If your asking me, that means you must have some feeling for someone here then?"

  
Peridot stares at Garnet, wondering how she knew.

"Maybe, and maybe I don't!"

  
"Seems to me like you do, so, about the kiss, it's astonishing, it...feels great, and while it might not the first time, it will after you keep doing it."

  
"So you just smash your mouths together, how would that feel great?"

  
Garnet had a glint of light in her shades.

"Let Amethyst, show you how great it would feel."

  
"WHAT??? HOW DO YOU KNO- wait a second..."

  
"Okay go have fun now" Garnet said as she pushed her out of where she was.

  
Peridot marched off, half mad, but also half curious of wanting to know what she meant by "Let Amethyst show you."

 


End file.
